The Best Christmas Ever!
by Sara1991
Summary: Bulma throws a Christmas Party


**The**

 **Best**

 **Christmas**

 **Ever!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve on Earth and everyone was celebrating the holidays at Vegeta's and Bulma's home; she was hosting a huge Christmas/Welcome Home/Welcome to the World Party.

The Christmas part of the party should be obvious seeing as its Christmas Eve.

The Welcome Home/Welcome to the World part is because Gohan and Videl were just coming home from the hospital with their brand new baby boy, Sheet. Goku and Chi-Chi were just so happy; they couldn't be any more proud…and neither could Mr. Satan.

The attendees of the party were Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Trunks's mate Ruby, Bulla, Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Videl, Goten, Pan, Sheet, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Marron, Navy, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, Buu, Beerus, Whis and Dende.

"How are you guys doing?" Bulma asked smiling as Videl bottle fed Sheet.

"Oh you know…we're good…and tired; very tired." Videl answered with a smile.

"But we wouldn't trade these two for the world." Gohan said walking over with Pan hanging on his arm.

"No we wouldn't." Videl said with a smile as Sheet pushed the bottle away.

"Hmm…" Vegeta grunted in annoyance as he walked past.

"Oh Vegeta, come here; look at the baby." Bulma said pulling him over.

"Women…" Vegeta started.

"Oh just look at him." Bulma cooed getting Vegeta's attention.

"Ok there, I looked at him; are you happy now?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Bulma, would you minded if I used the bathroom to change Sheet; I think he had an accident." Videl asked standing up right away.

"Oh of course; you don't have to ask dear. You know where it is; just go ahead." Bulma said with a smile.

"Thank you." Videl said softly as she went to change the baby.

"So when is it going to be your turn?" Master Roshi asked walking over to Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan along with Goku and Chi-Chi.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked confused.

"When is one of your kids going to make you two grandparents?" Master Roshi asked looking at them.

"I'm not sure; Ruby's a very shy girl…" Bulma said softly.

"I don't think they've she's ever had sex before…" Vegeta said simply.

"Vegeta…that's personal." Bulma snapped, turning red in the face.

"But anyways…would you like to be grandparents?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at them.

"Someday, when they're both ready." Bulma answered honestly.

"Where are those two anyways?" Goku asked looking around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen them yet." Yamcha said showing up out of nowhere.

"I have no idea. I know that he said he had to go pick her up from her dad's or something…" Bulma explained softly.

"I thought she lived with you guys. And isn't her dad in jail or something?" Yamcha asked causing others to come over.

"She does live with us; she just went to visit her dad in the home. her dad is in a home for the mentally impaired; he couldn't take care of her anymore..." Bulma said sadly.

"How old is she? What about her mother?" Krillin asked curious.

"She's sixteen and I don't know anything about her mother; she doesn't talk about her too much.

"Her dad killed her mom because her mom tried to kill her when she was younger." Trunks said walking into the area.

"Trunks, you're here. Where's Ruby?" Bulma asked confused.

"She'll be in in a minute or two; she had to use the bathroom real quick…she said she wasn't feeling too well." Trunks said simply.

"Oh no, is she ok?" Bulma asked worried.

"She said she felt a little nauseous. Other than that she said she feels just fine." Trunks said looking at his mother.

"Sorry I'm late." Ruby said entering the room.

Ruby was a young girl at the age of sixteen with long ruby red hair and ruby red eyes.

"How are you feeling dear? Do you need to sit down; you look a little pale. Here, sit down. Eh. Eh. Eh. No buts; sit down." Bulma said making her sit down.

"Thank you." Ruby said softly.

"Ohh…" Gohan and Videl said when they walked up.

"What?" Trunks asked confused causing Gohan and Videl to look at Ruby who looked down.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked again.

"Ummm…Trunks…" Ruby said softly.

"Yeah, what is it? Are you alright?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I'm ok. I was going to wait to tell you this until a later time…when it was just you and me…" Ruby said stumbling on her words.

"What is it?" Trunks asked kneeling down in front of her.

Ruby looked up to look at Trunks and then Bulma and Vegeta and everyone else before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant…" Ruby said softly causing Trunks to fall over in shock while Bulma sat down and Vegeta stood there in shock.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked after a few minutes while everyone else went elsewhere to give them space…minus Bulma and Vegeta.

"Yes, I'm sure. I went to the doctors a few days ago and I just got the results yesterday. I'm sorry…" Ruby said softly looking down.

"No, don't be; I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you into having sex." Trunks said holding her hands.

"You didn't; I wanted to try it that one time…" Ruby said turning red; not because of what she was saying, but because Bulma and Vegeta were there.

"Ok…but I should've been more careful…" Trunks said looking at her.

"We both should've been more careful if you want to say that…" Ruby said softly.

"Does anyone else know?" Trunks asked.

"No…just everyone here…" Ruby said softly.

"Wh-what are you planning on doing?" Trunks asked worried she wasn't going to keep it. I mean she's only sixteen and he's twenty-one.

"I was going to keep it… I-I'm sorry if that's not what you want…but I don't believe in abortion for myself…" Ruby said softly causing Trunks to hug her and Bulma to cry and hug Vegeta.

"Thank you. This is the best Christmas present you could ever give me." Trunks said hugging Ruby causing her to cry into his shoulders; she was afraid he was going to leave her because of this.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! HAHAHAHA!" Bulma exclaimed, laughing happily as she hugged Ruby and Trunks. But then she started hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Mom! What are you doing?" Trunks asked trying to defend himself.

"I'm happy that I'm going to be a grandma and that it's with the girl you love; but she's only sixteen Trunks! She's still a child! And I didn't even know you were having sex yet! I swear to Kami if you back out of any of this I'm going to kick your ass! Oh Ruby, I know I've already said this, but welcome to the family and for keeping the baby!" Bulma exclaimed as she whacked Trunks over and over again before lovingly hugging Ruby.

"Good job son." Vegeta whispered in Trunks's ear as he patted him on the shoulder.

"I love you Trunks." Ruby said softly as she held her stomach.

"I love you too…and you too little Ruby-Trunks." Trunks said kissing Ruby's forehead and stomach, essentially kissing their baby.

This has defiantly been the best Christmas for Trunks, Ruby, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goku and Chi-Chi.

I'm sure the others had a great Christmas as well…


End file.
